


Just a Normal Day

by TheSlytherinWhoLived



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinWhoLived/pseuds/TheSlytherinWhoLived
Summary: It was a normal day in the Malfoy family and Draco enjoyed it very much. And the fact that his wife was promoted to be their new Minister for Magic was just a bonus.





	

A small house-elf dressed in a black pants and green jacket with a Malfoy crest on it appeared in a big room and looked towards a huge bed. A young couple slept in it peacefully, being cradled in each other. A brown-haired woman had her head put on a blond-haired man's naked chest and he had his face hidden in her bushy hair.

The creature smiled seeing this and slowly approached the bed.

“Master?” It said quietly and gently touched the man who slowly raised his head, feeling the touch and looked at it sleepily. “It's time to wake up, Master. Today is a big day.”

The wizard nodded, yawning loudly.

“Thanks, Star.”

“Star will prepare breakfast, Master,” said the little house-elf and bowed, when the man nodded again and disappeared a moment later.

The owner of the house stretched like a cat and kissed the woman's forehead.

“It's time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty,” he muttered into her ear, biting it gently. “Today is your big day.”

“Shut up, Draco,” she answered, but opened her big, brown eyes anyway. “You don't have to remind me. And leave my poor ear alone, you evil beast.”

The young Malfoy chuckled and nodded his head.

“Yes, the press and your friends did it before me. I mean how many owls did you receive only yesterday? Fifty-two? And I like biting your ear.”

“Sixty-one, thank you very much,” the woman said and lazily got up from the bed, stretching just like her husband did some time ago.

She was naked. Naked like a baby. Her firm body was exposed. Exposed to the world, or rather - exposed to him. According to Draco, her buttocks were the eighth wonder of the world. Her not so big, firm tits were ninth. Of course, her body wasn't flawless. Faded scars covered her side. Remembrance of a very unpleasant meeting with Amycus Carrow during the Battle of Hogwarts at the end of what supposed to be their seventh year, ironically seven years ago. Despite this, in Draco's eyes, she was the most beautiful woman in the world, especially when her unruly, long brown hair which he liked so much, was out of control. She was like Aphrodite. _His_ Aphrodite.

He watched as she entered the bathroom and decided to join her. He also was in his birthday suit, as they were quite busy at night and clothes weren't needed in bed.

When he entered the room, she was already taking a shower. Not that it was a problem as a moment later they were taking bath together. Draco took the shower gel on his hands and began to clean her back, occasionally kissing her body.

“I love you,” he whispered when she turned to face him. His one hand was between her thighs and the second on her cheek. “So much.”

“I love you, too, Draco,” the woman said and kissed him. Then she start washing his torso.

The man smiled. Life could be surprising.

When he started his education at Hogwarts, it not even occurred to him that he could fall in love with someone like her. And now, behold, the same person was his wife. He was a real asshole. He used to be a Death Eater and almost became a murderer. Although Dumbledore was murdered during the Second Wizarding War, he will be forever grateful that he offered to help him. Thanks to the late headmaster, his family was _safe_. The Order of the Phoenix assured them security, and when the war ended, he received something very precious. Forgiveness and love of his wife. Love which he didn't deserve.

“Come, Draco, we have to get dressed.” His wife's loving voice pulled him out of his reverie.

“What?... Ah, yes, right. You're right.”

He followed her back to their bathroom, having a huge problem to keep his eyes away from her buttocks. After all they were still naked.

Their clothes lay prepared on the made bed. The house-elves took care of it during their bath.

The house-elves.

The young Malfoy raised his lips in a small smile. The house-elves were the problem at the beginning of their relationship. According to his wife, they were more like slaves, but she didn't have a heart to release them when they looked at her with their big eyes full of tears. So they came to an agreement. The house-elves made themselves new robes (otherwise they would have been released), and each of them had one day off because they didn't want to take any money for their job.

The wizard looked at her, putting his pants on. She was already wearing a red, tight dress that accentuated her feminine shapes and was busy strapping her hair.

“What do you think, Draco?” the woman asked once she was done and when their eyes met, she turned around so he could see her hair from all sides.

“Nice bun, love,” he answered with a smile, buttoning his white shirt. “You just can't don't look beautiful.”

The witch chuckled and in the meantime he put a blue waistcoat on his shirt.

“You're saying that only because you're my husband, Draco.”

“No, I'm saying that because it's the truth,” he said and put his hands around her waist, pulling her to himself. “You're beautiful.”

She kissed him and then she took a blue tie from his hand and helped him to put it on. The young Malfoy couldn't do this properly without using magic.

“Here you go,” she said with a grin. “My handsome man.”

The woman winked and sat down on their bed so she could put on her high heels. How she was able to walk in them was beyond him because she never wore high heels during their school time, but he said nothing just sat down next to her and did the same with his shoes.

“Ready to go?”

“Yes, ready to go.”

He got up and gave her his hand which she accepted with a small smile and together left their room. They were going to use a fireplace as it was faster than apportation in this case.

 

***

 

The Ministry of Magic was full. Probably all the wizards from the Great Britain (and invited guests from other countries) were there today. They all came to the Ministry to see their new Minister for Magic.

Draco Malfoy was among them.

He sat with his parents in the first row, just like Harry Potter and his wife, Ginevra, and looked at his wife standing on a platform with a big smile. She was wearing black robes and silver chain hung on her neck.

An older man joined her there and knelt before her, giving her a golden Sceptre. An ancient symbol of power.

She accepted it and slightly nodded her head.

The man got up and then turned to face the crowd. They all were looking at his wife.

“Witches and wizards of the Great Britain, honourable guests... it's a great honour and pleasure to present to you the new Minister of Magic, the youngest in history, Ms. Hermione Jean Granger!”

The building rang with applause when the witch stepped forward and Draco was clapping the loudest. Neither Harry nor Ron Weasley could compare with him.

Hermione raised her hand and the room went quiet almost immediately. They all wanted to hear the speech she was supposed to tell.

“People of the Great Britain, honourable guests... It really is a great happiness to see you here together. To see you... to see _us_ united.”

Draco smiled widely – he might be married to their new Minister for Magic, but even he didn't hear her speech yet.

“Because united we stand, divided we fall. When fourteen years ago, I stepped into this world, for many, I was like an intruder. Some of Hogwarts students hated me because of my blood status, the other was annoyed that I acted as if I knew everything. In fact I did, because I didn't want to be worse than the other children. Anyway, I was an outcast. Until being nearly killed by a Mountain Troll gained me two best-friends as they saved me when they realised they could accidentally become a reason of my death.”

Most people laughed at her words, thinking that it was just a joke. The young Malfoy man looked at Potter and the youngest Weasley man, who smiled innocently at his wife.

“What I try to say is that our world was divided. A lot of pure-blood wizards hated people like me, but luckily, there were still people ready to fight and die in order to bring peace to the Wizarding world. When eleven years ago Lord Voldemort returned, many people lost hope. Everyday Death walked through the streets of the cities, taking with Itself more and more people. But we survived. We fought and we won. And here we are – standing together no matter what our blood status is. We fought for a brighter future for the new generation. Of course, it's still not perfect because we need time, but it's a start. We should remember what horrors we faced during Lord Voldemort's regime and ask ourselves if we want the same fate for out children and grandchildren. United we stand, divided we fall. The choice is ours. But I promise you, that as your new Minister for Magic I'll do my best to create as best future for the future generations as I can, and I hope you'll help me. Thank you very much.”

 

***

 

After the ceremony at the Ministry of Magic, the Malfoy family and their friends went to celebrate Hermione's promotion in a smaller circle. Narcissa and Lucius invited everyone to dinner at Malfoy Manor as they thought that in such day their daughter-in-law should be a honoured guest and not a host.

They were sitting at the table, drinking red wine. Dinner ended some time ago, so now there was time for talking.

“Tell me, Ms. Granger, why Misters Potter and Weasley would be the cause of your death?” Professor Minerva McGonagall, current headmistress of Hogwarts, asked her former student when the dinner was over. “If I remember correctly, you were the one who went looking for the troll.”

Draco and other people looked at the new Minister for Magic who absently looked at her glass of wine and didn't notice that they all were looking at her. Just when her husband touched her hand, she looked at him.

“Yes?”

“I asked why you said at the Ministry that Misters Potter and Weasley could accidentally become a reason of your death, since you were the one who went looking for it.”

The young woman turned towards her former Head of House, a small smile was playing on her lips.

“I'm not a saint, headmistress,” she started quietly. “I do tell lies.”

“So you lied?”

“Fourteen years ago, of course. Today? No.”

“I'm confused,” this time it was Molly Weasley who spoke. She was sitting next to her husband and hold an one-years-old child, her grandson and the first-born son of Harry and Ginny, on her laps. “Why would you lie?”

The brown-haired woman looked at her best-friends, a small smile still visible on her lips. There was a moment of silence and they thought she's not going to answer, when suddenly she spoke again.

“It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long, huh, Ron?”

Ronald laughed when he heard it and nodded his head, while Harry just snickered knowing what will happen next.

“It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly.”

Hermione chuckled and took a sip of her wine before she looked at Mrs. Weasley and then at Professor McGonagall.

“I was already in the bathroom when the troll entered. Harry and Ron went to warn me about it because they realised I wasn't in the Great Hall and accidentally closed it with me. I assume they heard my scream as seeing a troll usually isn't the first thing you see after leaving a cabin.”

“So why did you lie?”

The young woman shrugged.

“I don't know. Maybe I didn't want them to be in trouble for breaking Dumbledore's order, or maybe I was too embarrassed to admit that I spent a whole afternoon crying in the bathroom. Or both.”

They didn't talk about it anymore because Hermione once again started playing with her glass. Draco, not wanting to bother her, started talking with Harry and Ron about quidditch, while Ginny, Padma – Ron's wife – and Molly started talking about new edition of some magazine. On the other hand, Narcissa, Minerva and Andromeda Tonks – she and her younger sister began healing their relationship after the war – were deep into a conversation about the new school year and Lucius and Arthur were arguing which brand of wine was the best.

The rest of Weasley family couldn't be here because they were busy and out of country, or in Fleur's case – pregnant. The woman didn't feel well lately so she and Bill decided that coming there wouldn't be a good move. She was spending most of her time in bed.

Hermione was snapped out of her thought when she felt as someone grabbed her dress – she was wearing her red dress once again. She turned her head and saw that eight-years-old Teddy Lupin was looking at her. As he was a Metamorphmagus as his late mother, he loved to have his hair in different colours all the time. Right now it was green.

“Auntie Hermione?” he said quietly.

“What happened, dear?” she asked, putting her glass on the table and gently grabbed his little hand. “Are you hurt?”

“No, auntie. But I need to loo. Can you take care of James for me?”

The young woman smiled when she saw her young godson who sat on the floor. When the adults started their group conversations, Teddy went to play with the only child of his godfather (he treated him like a younger brother).

“Of course, love.”

“Thank you, auntie, I'll be back, soon!”

Hermione shook her head, smiling, when the boy ran away – he visited Malfoy Manor not once and knew where the bathrooms were – and got up from her chair. Then she picked her smiling godson up.

“So it's only you and me, dear,” she said with a smile and kissed his little cheek. He chuckled in response.

She started walking around the room, not aware that everyone stopped their conversations and once again was looking at her, because she was too busy talking to James, who was giggling loudly. He loved when his godmother was talking to him, although he had no idea what she was talking about. Her voice was just nice and he liked listening to it.

“I'm back, auntie!” Teddy returned to the room, grinning. “Thanks for looking at James when I was absent.”

 

***  
  


“Finally alone,” Draco whispered into her ear once they found themselves back in their bedroom and kissed her neck. “I like when we're alone.”

They just finished their shower and now were lying in their bed, cuddled into each other. The woman had her head on his naked chest and Draco was playing with her hair. It was once again released.

“Hermione?” the young Malfoy finally asked, deciding to break a pleasant silence.

“Hm?” she raised her head. He kissed her nose when she did it.

“I saw the way you looked at James...” he started softly. “What do you think about trying to... make our own James?”

The new Minister for Magic looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow, however, a smile appeared on her lips.

“Do you want to?”

“Yeah, why not? I mean as long as you want to be a mother, of course.”

Hermione didn't answer just kissed him. When they broke it, in order to take some air, Draco grinned.

“So what? Ready to start now?”

 


End file.
